itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of the Itazura na Kiss Manga, written by Kaoru Tada and published by Shueisha. Characters Summary The final exams starts next week, and the results decide whether or not the F-class students make it into the college. Kotoko, Satomi and Junko decide to study together at the Irie residence, but they can't solve any of the problems they were given. Due to this, Satomi and Junko make Kotoko go to Naoki's room to ask him to help her with the problems, thinking that that way they could benefit as well. Making Naoki give her an answer to one question, Kotoko returns to her friends in her room and decides to continue studying, however, she can't give the answer to the second question. As she keeps on disturbing Naoki asking for more answers, he snaps at her and asks her to give him her whole notebook so he can answer them all, telling her to come back in 15 minutes. The next day at school, Kotoko, Satomi and Jinko come with all the questions answered. As other F class students see that Naoki really did answer them all correctly, they wonder what will happen with the other subjects, since he helped them with Physics only. That evening when ge gets home, Naoki sees whole F class in his house begging him for his help. He refuses to help them, but with the assistance of his mother and Kotoko, agrees at the end. After the F class leaves Irie household, Naoki asks Kotoko why does she want to go to the college so bad, since she already hates studying. She gets angry at him and asks him whether he thinks college is for smart people like him only, but he says that he doesn't want to go to one. She protests to his opinion, but then he says that he envies her and that he's going to sleep. With Naoki's help, the whole of F class passes their finals (with the exception of Kinnosuke who is too proud to receive any help from him). As the Christmas approaches, Kotoko wonders what she could buy for Naoki, since she was always the one to cause trouble for him. She sees a perfect present for him, but it's way beyond her budget, so she starts working as a waitress at the Beef-Don Shop. When the Christmas Day comes, F class comes to the Irie household to give him a Christmas present and thank him for helping them study for the final exams. However, Naoki is not a bit surprised by their surprise party, claiming that he "can't be surprised because there are so many shoes at the door". They then tell him that they have a present for him and he opens it just to see an enormous Kotoko doll with the "I like you" sign attached to it. He, however, isn't very happy about it and asks whether he can throw it away, but Kotoko doesn't let him do so. She then gives everyone from the Irie family a Christmas present - Noriko an apron, Shigeki a jigsaw puzzle and Yuuki a book on how to draw better. When Naoki opens his present, he sees a low frequency treatment device and says it's for an old man. Noriko makes the two of them take a picture together so Kotoko can fill the picture frame she got as a present from her father. As Naoki hugs Kotoko for a picture and Noriko takes it, Naoki tells Kotoko to shout like she shouts "Welcome" at the shop she was working at, making her embarrassed at the thought he saw her working as a waitress, which was the least she wanted. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters